


the gift

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Cockles Week, M/M, heart eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3996946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is confused about Jensen's heart eyes in a photograph of the two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the cockles week challenge on tumblr, prompt: heart eyes. The summary lacks, but it could still be worth a read ;)

When Jensen enters the green room after his panel, Misha is the only one there. He's sitting on one of the sofas, staring down at something in his hands. Jensen moves closer and tries to get Misha's attention. “Hey, are you already done with your autographs?”

He gets no answer, so Jensen circles the couch and flops down next to his friend. “Mish?”

Finally, there's a reaction. Misha looks at him with wide eyes and makes a motion to hide what's in his hand. Very intriguing. “What's that?”

“Oh, it's-” Misha looks like he tries to come up with an excuse, but then he just hands over the mystery object. It's a photograph of the two of them. Judging from the clothes, Jensen thinks it's from a JIB panel.

He can even remember what Misha was talking about back then and smiles. At least, until he realizes that there's no reason for Misha to have such a photo here. “Where did you get that?”

“A fan wanted me to sign it. She had two because one was for her friend who wasn't able to come. But, um, then her friend was there, and wanted me to sign something else, and-” Misha strokes his mouth like he needs to stop himself from talking. “She gave it to me.”

Jensen watches his friend with concern. He knows Misha loves to be with the fans, and he has such a great way of dealing with them, but sometimes it's hard. They tell him stories about themselves, get emotional, thank him. It's well meant, but Misha is not one to brush it off. Sometimes it affects him, and not always in a good way.

It's Jensen duty to pick him up. “You took a picture of us from a fan and kept it? You know what they gonna make of that, right?”

It was meant as a joke, but Misha nods regretful. “I know. I'm sorry. It was selfish.”

“Selfish? You lost me.”

Misha sighs and takes the photograph back from Jensen. “You have that look, and I guess I just wanted to keep it.”

Jensen raises his eyebrows and peeks at the photo again. He's watching Misha telling a story. What does he miss? “What look?”

Misha shakes his head and frightens Jensen. He sounds like he's about to cry and Jensen can't make any sense of it. He nudges his side with his elbow. “Come on, Dmitri. Spill it.”

There's a hint of a smile on Misha's face, probably hence the nickname, but then he sighs and points at the picture. “I know this look. I've seen it a hundred times. You have this adoration and worship in your eyes. But it's reserved for special people, like Danneel or, um, for Jared or your daughter, but not-”

Jensen waits, but Misha keeps silent. He watches the picture like it holds some sacred revelation. “I guess I, um, just never thought I could be the one getting this look. It's stupid, forget it.”

He smiles, but Jensen knows it's just for show. A real smile from Misha makes him feel warm inside, not sad like this one. He just always thought they were on the same page. They have this something between them that just works. Jensen can't even describe it, but it's a mutual understanding that makes them feel totally comfortable with each other.

Over the years, it grew and just became this constant security net he could always rely on. He can't believe Misha doesn't know that. Even the fans know. The thought makes him smile. Those damn fans. “You know what they call it?”

Misha doesn't look up but clears his throat. “What?”

Jensen never thought that he would be the one to bring this up. In fact, he tries to stay clear of those things, just because he's not the one to drag his feelings out in the open. It's just that he's not as oblivious to the fans as some people think. He's not blind or dumb after all. “Heart eyes. The way I look at you there, the way we look at each other, they call it heart eyes.”

Misha's only reaction is a small nod. Of course. If even Jensen is in the picture, then Misha knows. The problem is that this seems to be the thing that threw him off. “You're like this great guy, with your acting, the singing, dancing, and all smiles and beautiful face. And I'm just-” He points to the picture. “Why would you look at me like that?”

He doesn't finish, and Jensen can feel his anger rise. “Mish, I declared my love for you on camera. I bet they have it on youtube somewhere. I do my best not to have that look, but you smile at me, and I'm gone. We're up there on stage, and believe me, I do my best not to slip. It's just too damn hard. With your stupid accents and silly jokes. And when you make me laugh I just want to grab you and kiss that stupid look from your face to make it all stop.”

That's a lot more than he wanted to say and now Misha stares at him wide eyed and a little freaked out. “Why would … how … I wouldn't mind, I just never-” He closes his eyes for a moment like he needs to reboot and sighs. “And now I made it awkward.”

Jensen can't help it; he has to laugh. “Yeah, you did actually.”

There's a moment of silence between them until Misha gives it another try. “Why would you want to kiss me?”

For a guy who picks up on other people's emotions and wishes, Misha can be a little thick sometimes when it comes to understanding his value. Therefore, Jensen gives up on explaining. They worked like this for years; maybe it's time to take the next step.

Without a word, he makes good on his promise. Very carefully he takes Misha's face in his hands and kisses him. That elicits a little squeal from Misha and Jensen promises himself to relentlessly tease him with it in the future. But first he needs to clear the air.

He doesn't let go of Misha but rather initiates on of their long, lingering looks. “You don't get to ask those questions. There's no why I would want to kiss you, I just do. If I want to make heart eyes at you, I do. You deserve this and way more. Understood?”

Misha nods but Jensen shakes his head. “Say it.”

Finally, he gets the gummy smile he was waiting for. “Yes.”

“Good.” Jensen lets Misha go and instead searches the nearby table for a pen. “And now I'm gonna sign that stupid picture as a reminder.”

Misha quietly laughs to himself and Jensen gives him a questioning look when he reaches for the photo. “What's so funny.”

It's hard for Misha to stop laughing and he wipes tears from his eyes. “I thought about the girl. She was so happy that I took the photo, but she'll never know what happened because of it.”

Jensen shrugs. “I'm not sure, man. As soon as we make heart eyes again, they'll probably know. They always do.”

Misha nods and a mischievous smile blooms on his face. “We should probably practice. You know, the lovingly staring at each other.”

With a suppressed laugh Jensen places pen and photo on the table and moves closer to Misha. “Yeah, let's do that.”


End file.
